Talk:Hit points
Currently unsure whether 'stunned' is at 0 HPs or not, since apparently one can show as 'Critical' but be stunned. Russ3Z 12:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Theid's Regen Data Standing CON Half-Tic Tic Total 19 13 15 28 18 12 15 27 17 11 14 25 16 11 13 24 15 10 12 22 14 9 12 21 13 9 10 19 12 8 10 18 11 7 9 16 10 7 8 15 9 6 7 13 Resting CON Half-Tic Tic Total 19 15 17 32 18 14 17 31 17 13 15 28 16 13 14 27 15 12 13 25 14 11 13 24 13 10 11 21 12 9 11 20 11 9 9 18 10 8 9 17 9 7 7 14 Sleeping CON Half-Tic Tic Total 19 17 22 39 18 16 21 37 17 15 20 35 16 14 19 33 15 13 17 30 14 13 16 29 13 11 15 26 12 11 14 25 11 9 13 22 10 9 12 21 9 8 10 18 Log of Incap to RIP You are incapacitated and will slowly die, if not aided. HP:Critical SP:Good MV:Full > channel 'ice spikes' mikoriel You're in pretty bad shape, unable to do anything! HP:Critical SP:Good MV:Full > score You have -1(324) hit, 57(163) saidar and 121(129) movement points. You have scored 16836962 experience points and 0 quest points. You need 663038 exp to reach the next level. You have amassed 21 Turn points to date. You have played 7 days and 3 hours (real time). This ranks you as Mikoriel of Two Rivers (Level 30). You are incapacitated, slowly fading away... HP:Critical SP:Good MV:Full > stat You are a 30 year old female human channeler. Your height is 5 feet, 4 inches, and you weigh 130.0 lbs. Base BMI:0.31 You are carrying 0.0 lbs and wearing 0.0 lbs, peanuts. Total BMI:0.31 Your base abilities are: Str:17 Int:18 Wil:19 Dex:15 Con:16 Sum:85. Offensive bonus: 1, Dodging bonus: 0, Parrying bonus: 0, Total defense: 0 Your mood is: Wimpy. You will flee below: 162 Hit Points Your armor absorbs about 0% on average. You are subjected to the following effects: - SOURCE HP:Critical SP:Good MV:Full > You are incapacitated and will slowly die, if not aided. HP:Critical SP:Good MV:Full > score You have -2(324) hit, 57(163) saidar and 121(129) movement points. You have scored 16836962 experience points and 0 quest points. You need 663038 exp to reach the next level. You have amassed 21 Turn points to date. You have played 7 days and 3 hours (real time). This ranks you as Mikoriel of Two Rivers (Level 30). You are incapacitated, slowly fading away... HP:Critical SP:Good MV:Full > stat You are a 30 year old female human channeler. Your height is 5 feet, 4 inches, and you weigh 130.0 lbs. Base BMI:0.31 You are carrying 0.0 lbs and wearing 0.0 lbs, peanuts. Total BMI:0.31 Your base abilities are: Str:17 Int:18 Wil:19 Dex:15 Con:16 Sum:85. Offensive bonus: 1, Dodging bonus: 0, Parrying bonus: 0, Total defense: 0 Your mood is: Wimpy. You will flee below: 162 Hit Points Your armor absorbs about 0% on average. You are subjected to the following effects: - SOURCE HP:Critical SP:Good MV:Full > TICK IN 3 SECONDS. You are mortally wounded, and will die soon, if not aided. HP:Critical SP:Good MV:Full > score You have -3(324) hit, 57(163) saidar and 121(129) movement points. You have scored 16836962 experience points and 0 quest points. You need 663038 exp to reach the next level. You have amassed 21 Turn points to date. You have played 7 days and 3 hours (real time). This ranks you as Mikoriel of Two Rivers (Level 30). You are mortally wounded! You need help badly! HP:Critical SP:Good MV:Full > stat You are a 30 year old female human channeler. Your height is 5 feet, 4 inches, and you weigh 130.0 lbs. Base BMI:0.31 You are carrying 0.0 lbs and wearing 0.0 lbs, peanuts. Total BMI:0.31 Your base abilities are: Str:17 Int:18 Wil:19 Dex:15 Con:16 Sum:85. Offensive bonus: 1, Dodging bonus: 0, Parrying bonus: 0, Total defense: 0 Your mood is: Wimpy. You will flee below: 162 Hit Points Your armor absorbs about 0% on average. You are subjected to the following effects: - SOURCE HP:Critical SP:Good MV:Full > wake You're in pretty bad shape, unable to do anything! HP:Critical SP:Good MV:Full > You are dead! Sorry... Circle of Light High amidst the heavens, the Circle of Light is the hallowed ground of the friends of the Light. From here, some of the major destinations around the world can be reached, as shown by a large sign. A permanent fountain in the center of the Circle gives a soothing backdrop to ponder mortal matters. New characters should LOOK NAMES, HELP RULES, LOOK NOTICE and LOOK INTRO. To obtain some free starting equipment, TELL GUARDIAN KIT. It is strongly recommended that new players look at our website at wotmud.org, before starting out, for the rules, maps, and more. If you are here due to a pk and your pracs were reset because of it, you can put your time in the Circle to good use by going north to the Lightside practice area. Practices do not include channeler. You will need to go to your appropriate in-game area to practice weaves. [ obvious exits: N D ] A torch is here on the ground. 2 The waters of a blue-veined marble fountain pour forth here. A stout wooden barrel stands nearby. A kind-faced figure stands here. * HP:Critical SP:Good MV:Haggard > score You have 1(324) hit and 1(129) movement points. You have scored 16336963 experience points and 0 quest points. You need 1163037 exp to reach the next level. You have amassed 21 Turn points to date. You have played 7 days and 3 hours (real time). This ranks you as Mikoriel of Two Rivers (Level 30). You are sitting. stat * HP:Critical SP:Good MV:Haggard > You are a 30 year old female human channeler. Your height is 5 feet, 4 inches, and you weigh 130.0 lbs. Base BMI:0.31 You are carrying 0.0 lbs and wearing 0.0 lbs, peanuts. Total BMI:0.31 Your base abilities are: Str:17 Int:18 Wil:19 Dex:15 Con:16 Sum:85. Offensive bonus: 1, Dodging bonus: 0, Parrying bonus: 0, Total defense: 0 Your mood is: Wimpy. You will flee below: 162 Hit Points Your armor absorbs about 0% on average. You are subjected to the following effects: Medakan (talk) 07:16, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Added information regarding max channeler HP changes, from update found here: http://www.wotmod.org/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=5286&p=40118&hilit=channeler+hps#p40118 Assuming the table information regarding HP gain per Constitution / level and true random (non weighted) rolls, the soft cap for Constitution effectiveness would be at 14 Constitution, and 15 would reach the hard cap except for extremely rare situations. Feel free to change if any of these assumptions are incorrect! 19:49, April 11, 2018 (UTC)Guest